Jonathan space ghost attorney at law
plot after the cancellation of space ghost coast to coast and the death of Harvey birdman space ghost decides to take harvey's place and help all kinds of cartoons across the universe planned season's the only season planned so far is season 1 which will have 25 episodes characters Jonathan space ghost- former superhero and talk show host Jonathan replaces harvey after his death jace- space ghost's peanut like jace often is quirkey but still cares for jonathan blip- space ghost's former sidekick now secretary blip help space ghost with his office problems phone lady- the mysterious phone lady tells space ghost when there is a client donkey kong- congo bongo's hero he is the bailiff of the courthouse but has a British accent izo hairi- being dig dug in namco x capcom he is now a judge due to having only one appearance judge mentok- being one of the only returning judges mentok still has his personality but sometimes misses birdman lightning mcqueen- he has only one appearence so far as he is revealed to have murdered benny and is sentenced to scrap heap prison plankton- he is revealed to be the spatula stealer and sentenced to life in prision goofy- the peter potamus of the show he still retains his personality but has a thing for the ladies and is often seen falling out the window yelling his signature yell jan- jan is space ghosts newest member at first space ghost is a little reluctant but she helps him in the danger dolan case and is made a member shredder- he frames the turtles for brutality but is soon found out nick fury - jonathan's boss after stepping down as shield director he has hit rock bottom and is now like phill ken sebben clients sonic- sega's mascot sonic sues amy rose for stalking judy hopps- she is fired when she is accused of speeding but found not guilty david seville- the chipmunks manager he is found guilty of sneaking them into a club trixie lulamoon- ponyville's town magician she is on trial in pony property damage for damage done to ponyville but is found not guilty just because of twilight saying she is her best friend roger rabbit- roger rabbit is a cartoon rabbit from the movie who framed roger rabbit he is tried for the murder of bennie the cab but is found not guilty spongebob squarepants- sponge bob is put on trial for spatula stealing but is cleared of all charges once plankton is revealed to be the culprit danger dolan- danger dolan is one half of the host duo of super planet dolan he is put on trial for the kidnapping of shima but is cleared of all charges when jan plays footage of the newest danger dolan episode blythe baxter- the owner of littlest petshop she is sent to court for talking to the pets but is confirmed not guilty the ninja turtles- the hero's in the half shell they are sent to court for brutlity but are cleared as the shredder is the real culprit penny squirrel- secret squirrel's girlfriend and secretary to the chief she is taken to court when she is accused of not paying her taxes but is proven not guilty when it turns out to be goldflipper the watterson's- gumball,anais,nicole,richard,and their pet fish who sprouted legs darwin this family is sued for destruction of the robinson's property but are proven not guilty as they were trying to be hospitable and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation for what they do for them rocky the flying squirrel- he is found guilty of speeding but is promised to be released when he learns his lesson but later in bullwinkle the smuggler is released when boris and natasha are found out out to have dressed as rocky bullwinkle j moose- rocky's best pal he is kinda like magilla gorilla in the way he acts he is a accused of smuggling illegal drugs but is found not guilty as it was boris and natasha all along toriel- she fights for frisk's custody in court and eventually get's it as the family turns out to be mobsters and they are sent jail and the children are sent ot a loving foster family who always wanted chidren frisk- toriel fights for his/her custody and eventually wins the case hiro hamada- member of big hero six he is accused for the murder of his aunt cass but is found not guilty patrick star- spongebob's best friend he is accused of destroying the barg n mart but found not guilty secret squirrel- being space ghost's case after patrick in two cases in one part 2 he misses harvey but is happy space ghost is taking his place he is accused of being a enemy spy but is found not guilty penelope pussycat- he enlists space ghosts help when he sues pepe le pew of sexual harrasement ant man- he is accused of being the sewer but is found not guilty when mystery inc catches old man back off rival attorney's krang- the turtles ounce daunting enemy now an attorney he often get's mad when it looks like he is losing batman- the caped crusader of gotham he often tries to win the case but curses space ghost when he loses reverse flash- he is a genius and often tries to outwit space ghost but is often out witted himself season 1 episodes/plots 1 .amy the stalker plot: amy rose is sued for stalking and sonic the hedgehog seeks Jonathan's help decision: guilty (amy is put on a restraining order) 2. pony property damage plot: Trixie lulamoon ends up in court for property damage of ponyville and it's up to Jonathan to prove her innocence decision: not guilty 3. who framed roger rabbit 2 electric boogaloo plot: roger rabbit is framed once again this time he is framed for the murder of benny the cab jessica seeks jonathan's help decision: not guilty after it reveals that roger had witness the murder and it was lightning mcqueen and he is sentenced to the scrap heap prision note: mentok returns voiced by john de lancie 4. spongebob spatula stealer plot: spongebob is accused to stealing spatulas from restaraunts everywhere and jonathan has to prove the sponge innocnet or it is the electric chair (decision: not guilty and cleared of all charges as it turns out to be plankton and is sentenced to life in prision) note: first appearence of goofy as he says "did you get that document mr. ghost?" 5. david Seville busted plot: david seville is busted for smuggling the chipmunks into a club and is arrested and the chimpmunks seek jonathan's help (decision: guilty but is eventually bailed out by space ghost cause he is a chumpmunks fan even joining them by singing the ending theme song at the credits) 6. endangered dolan Plot: danger dolan is sued for the kidnapping of shima and is sent to court (decision: not guilty as it turns out dolan's bro is the real culprit and with that is sent to toontown asylum for physical help ) note: first appearence of jan 7. The Pet Life Plot: Blythe was sent to court for talking to the pets. (Decision: Not guilty since talking to pets is her ability.) 8. judy get's fired plot: judy hopps get's fired wrongfully as she is accused of speeding (decision: not guilty as it turns out that the real speeder was flash but he is forgiven) 9. teenage mutant violent turtles plot: the ninja turtles are accused of violent brutality and sent to court (decision: not guilty as the shredder was framing them) 10. kitty smoking katswell plot: kitty katswell is accused of smoking nicotine and is relieved of duty (decision: not guilty as verminious snap trap snuck it into kitty's pocket and he is sent to jail as he say he will now plot his revenge to which space ghost tell's him to shut up) 11. penny pinched plot: penny squirrel is sued for not paying taxes and goes to court (decision: not guilty as she payed it was goldflipper the whole time) note: first appearance of nick fury 12. the people vs the watterson's plot: the watterson are sued for ruining the robinson's property (decision: not guilty as gumball and darwin were just trying to be hospitable and it went wrong and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation towards them) 13. woody crackpecker plot: woody woodpecker is taken to court for doing crack and (decison: not guilty due to the fact he just drinks sugary pop and is asked two cut down woody obliges) 14. rocky speeder plot: rocky the flying squirrel is sent to court for speeding (decison: guilty but is promised to be released when he learns his lesson) 15. bullwinkle the smuggler plot: rocky returns to jonathan's office when his pal bullwinkle is accused of smuggling illegal drugs (decision: not guilty as it was boris and natasha all along and they are sentenced to five months in prision for that and framing rocky last episode and rocky is released) 16. frisk custody battle plot: toriel fights for custody of frisk when a human family claims to be frisk's real family (decison: toriel get's frisk's custody back as the human's already have a son and a daughter and they turn out to be mobster's when the children ask who will raise them now toriel gives them to a foster family who always wanted children) 17. The Hamada Death Plot: Hiro gets sent to court for murdering Cass, his aunt. (Decision: Not guilty, since Mr. Yama was the true culprit and must serve execution.) 18. Two cases in one part 1 Plot: in this two part special space ghost must solve in this part spongebob returns when patrick is accused of destroying the barg n mart (decision: not guilty as it was one of his clones clones: guilty and are sent to prision and 400 hours of community service) 19. two cases in one part 2 secret squirrel suddenly comes in when he is accused of being an enemy spy (decision: not guilty as an enemy spy reveals himself) 20. hong kong phooey assault plot: hong kong phooey is sent to court for striking a senior citizen and is sent to court (decision: not guilty as it is revealed to be a fake robot as it spring into the courtroom) 21. pepe le screwed plot: penelope pussycat sues pepe le pew for sexual harassment and she seeks jonathan's help (decision: guilty and pepe is put on a restraining order) 22. enemy penguin plot: dot of the club penguin epf is charged with being an enemy spy and sent to court (decison: not guilty) 23. heros are heros plot: ant man seeks jonathan's help when he is accused of being the sewer bandit (decision: not guilty as the sewer bandit turns out to be old man back off from the scooby and shaggy episode of harvey birdman as mystery inc have caught him) 24. angry birds fight back plot: the angry birds are tired of the pigs stealing their eggs so they seek jonathan's help to put a stop to them (decision: guilty as the birds own the eggs techinically so a little bit of both so they are put on community service) 25. Trivia in the episode frisk custody battle frisk is silent like his role in under tale donkey kong being british is an obvious reference to the movie planet of the apes the bear from harvey birdman makes cameos in some episodes the episode the pet life is the first fan submitted episode the submitter being spyroandlpsfan he also posted the hamada death as an idea most of these episodes were inspired by rps with people on deviantart